Family Values
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Life is never as good as it looks, its full of pain and betrayal, mix in supernatural powers and the sons are barly holding on. Can they all live through the new turn in the road or will some fall at the last hurdle.
1. Chapter 1

Family Values

Prologue

Two Years ago

Tyler Simms had heard the saying you cant choice your family only twice in his life time, the first time had been by his father who had spat it at him, his voice filled with hate. The second time had been by his brothers, the sons of Ipswich, it had been full of concern, and sorrow, soft spoken, so different from the hatred that had come out of his fathers mouth, something in which he would only ever hear coming from them.

Each of the sons had been born into their own world of pain, and things had only gotten worse and weirder when they had each turned 13 and gained their powers. It really started with Reid, whose mother left him the day of his 13th birthday. It had left him alone with his father who had been so close to the brink of death he was forced to care for himself. Caleb's father was so far gone that he didn't even recognise his own son on his 16th birthday. His mother had turned to drink, numbing the pain in her life and everything else as well. Pogue had lost his parents when he was young, his mother dying in car accident, leaving Pogue fighting for his life, and his father had died not long after, giving into the addiction

From the moment the sons had been born, they had all been born into their share of weird, and pain, Reid's mother had left when he was 13, and he had been left with a father who was so close to the brink of destruction, he was left to care for himself. Caleb's father was to far gone for him to even recognise his own son when he had visited him on his 16 birthday, and his mother had turned to drink, numbing the pain and anything else in her life. Pogue had lost his parents young, his mother had died in a car crash and he had been the only survivor, and his father had given into the addiction not long after. And Tyler, Tyler had been born into a family whose parents couldn't bare to be in the same room as each other with out it turning into a fight, his mother had turned to drink when she had found out his father had cheated on her several times, and his father had turned to his work, coming home late, not even denying the lipstick stains on his collar, they all had to deal with shit in their life time.

For Tyler it was so much more then the lose of a parent, or the fights, so many times he had wished he could just switch lives with one of his brothers, and forget the pain that his own life caused him. At first he didn't even no what was going on, punishment after all was a life for a child, if you were bad then you were punished, every child was the same, he knew that, but soon the punishments became more often, and he began to question why he was being punished when he wasn't doing anything bad, at least not in his eyes. Another thing he had noticed was the punishments never happened when his parents were in the house together, and soon his father became his protector, because if his father was home then his mother couldn't punish him. But soon he stopped believing that to, because his father was hardly ever home, and his mom was almost always drunk.

At first the bruises had been hard for him to cover up, and his friends had asked questions, he always just shrugged his shoulders and told them he was accident prone and he fell down a lot, all kids were the same after all, they were always covered in bruises, they were boys and they were used to climbing trees and scrapping knees, his brothers had never questioned, it was just boys being boys. When he turned 13 it had become much easier for him to hide the bruises, his mom had stopped being so careful and would recklessly hit out at him often hitting him in the face, and with him starting swim the bruises on his body would be on show for all the world to see, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the truth any more, and he couldn't bare the pity on his brothers face when they found the truth. It was simple really every time he got a bruise in a place he couldn't hide then he would just use to hide the bruises, it became a common occurrence that even he started to believe everything was normal.

He had been 15 when his brothers had first gotten a clue on what really went behind close doors at the Simms manor, it had been early hours of the morning, and Tyler was lying on top of his bed to tired to move, his mother had a huge fight with his father, causing his dad to storm of into the night, and Tyler to deal with his very drunk and pissed of mother. Reid never had been one for doors and had snuck straight into his room through the window, dropping to the floor with silent thud. Tyler had been shocked from his place on the bed, his body shooting up from the softens of his mattress, hissing in pain as his skin stretched across his muscles.

He had eyed the blonde in front of him with shock and shame, he knew his left eye was bruised, and his lip busted, the blood dried on the side of his face, he had a couple of bruises forming on his chest where his mom had repeatedly kicked him in the chest.

"Ill kill him, I swear to god, where the fuck is he?" Reid had fumed, his eyes raking over his brothers naked torso.

Tyler shook his head pushing himself from the bed so he was standing in front of Reid, he sighed, turning away from him, he had promised himself he would never allow his friends to see him like this, least of al Reid, out of them al Reid, was the bad ass of the group, the one person that Tyler had looked up to.

"It isn't him" Tyler's voice was low and pain filled, clogged with the force of holding down the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Walking back over to the bed, he collapsed onto the edge, his head falling into his hands momentarily, composing himself he looked up at Reid, who had yet to move from the window. His eyes held worry and anger as he stared down at him, he wasn't good with things like this, he was action, not feelings, his best friend needed something more then what he was used to giving. Shaking his head he looked around the room trying to find away that he could escape.

"Who?" He questioned finally deciding that he couldn't leave him here in this state, taking in a breath to calm his own rapid heart beat and walked calmly over to his friend, seating himself down at the side of him.

Tyler shifted his gaze from the floor and turned his crystal blue eyes onto his blonde haired friend, he forced his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, how could he admit to his friend who was the only really behind his abuse, the sons already thought of him as the baby of the group the one person that they had to protect, how could they admit to them that he couldn't even protect himself from his own mother, that he coward in fear every time she raised her voice, or flinched every time she raised a hand around him, expecting her to hit him. Sighing he felt blood seep into his mouth, tracing his tongue across the cut he nodded his head.

"Promise me you wont tell the others" Tyler stated his eyes pleading with his friend at the side of him. Reid lifted his head, looking at the look in Tyler's eyes, he didn't like the idea of keeping something from his friends, but if it meant Tyler opening up to him then it was something he was going to have to live with.

"You got it man" Tyler nodded his head thankful for his honesty, looking down at his hands he played with the ring on his left hand, all the sons had received it the day they received their powers.

"My mom, but it isn't her fault Reid, she punishes me for being bad"

Reid furrowed his brow, anger seething through his veins, he wasn't sure what he was more angry about, the fact that his mom was abusing him, or the fact that she had caused him to have such a low self esteem that he actually thought what she was doing was ok, that he actually deserved what she was doing.

"Tyler this isn't your fault, its your moms ok, you don't deserve this" Tyler looked up at him, and Reid shook his head, he looked so much younger then his 15 years, he was so tiny and afraid, hunched up on his bed, he had almost redrawn himself into his body.

Tyler sighed nodding his head slowly, he still hurt, his ribs beginning to ache once more, but he wasn't about to show that in front of Reid, not now he had told him his deepest secret, their was only so much weakness he could show, and he had just over stepped that mark.

"Why did you never tell us, we could have helped, we've got your back Ty, always have" Reid said cracking a smirk, he was uncomfortable with the entire situation and he was so desperately trying to lighten it, not just for his sake but for Tyler's as well, he could see it in his eyes he hated telling him.

"Because I didn't want you guys to think I was weak" Reid snapped his head up shaking it in anger, and pain.

"We would never think your weak Ty" Tyler smiled, but it never reached his eyes and lowered his gaze once more.

"Why not I do"


	2. Chapter 2

I have up to chapter 4 written, so updates will hopefully come pretty quickly, thank you for the support on the first chapter hope you enjoy this one to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing which is kinda shame.

On a side note I may or may not change the rating to this story, it all depends on how much detail I go into on Tyler's past etc.

Family Values

Chapter One

Present Day

"Its me" Tyler turned his gaze so he was facing Reid, he nodded his head letting him no that it was Caleb. Reid nodded his head in return, moving away from the throngs of people that were milling around them, dancing and laughing. Moving to a quiet place of the school grounds they quickly looked around, making sure indeed that everything was clear, nodding his head Tyler placed the phone onto speaker.

"Its done, its over, Sarah's safe and with me" Caleb's voice was quiet, and tired, and Tyler could hear a hint of pain tucked in the back of his voice, he was trying to mask it, but Tyler could hear it none the less, being the quietest in the group he had picked up on so many things without them knowing it, out of them all he probably knew them the best, and it served its purpose so many times.

"What happened?" Tyler questioned turning his gaze onto Reid letting him no that something else was going on other then him going against Chase at the barn. He heard Caleb sigh down the phone, and Sarah mutter something in the background, it was to quiet for him to hear but he could hear the pain and fear in her own voice, something had gone down, something more then they were all expecting. Turning worried eyes onto Reid he saw him shrug his shoulders he had no idea what was going on either.

"Meet us at the hospital, ill explain there" The phone dial tone echoed down his ear and Tyler sighed flipping his phone shut he stashed it in the back of his pocket, turning to Reid he gestured with his head.

"Something happened" Tyler said looking at Reid with his blue eyes full of worry, Reid nodded his head in agreement, he didn't exactly get along with Caleb, but the amount of fights they had both got into he knew that something had happened for him to take that tone of voice. It was so quiet and lost, reminding him so much of Tyler that first night he had found his secret.

"We should get going" Reid nodded looking back over at the school grounds, where all the students were milling around, it was the fall fest, the one day where they were all meant to have fun, the one night of freedom, and welcoming to their senior year. Shaking his head sadly he sighed, he never did like school, but it was their senior year and it had just been ruined by a power hungry descendant.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, almost tense, Tyler knew that they were both thinking about the last time they had been in the hospital, only hours before, one of their own lying amongst white linen and none of them able to do anything to help. And then there was Kate, they had all decided it was best for her not to know their secret, after all it would do nothing more then freak her out, and that was something none of them wanted, least of all Pogue, but now thanks to Chase they weren't going to have a choice, they wasn't going to be able to explain what happened, Chase may not have gotten what he wanted, but he may have succeeded in breaking up their covenant.

"You ready to do this" Reid questioned pulling the black Hummer to a stop. He knew how much Tyler hated hospitals, they always brought back less then happy memories when he was sat in stark hospital rooms as doctors stitched up wounds he refused to tell the truth about.

Taking in a short and shaky breath he finally nodded his head, every day was a new step, learning things about himself he didn't knew were there, being one person at school and going home to be another person, every day he took a new step, facing his fears, and this was just another one of those steps.

"Yea lets get in there" Tyler said pushing open the passenger door, stepping down onto the pavement he stared up at the neon light that declared they were stood outside the hospital. Closing his eyes only briefly he opened them and forced in a deep breath, biting down on his lip he felt Reid step at his side, smiling over at his best friend he nodded his head and they both headed into the hospital together.

They stepped into Pogue's room to see Pogue's eyes open and staring unfocused at the ceiling above him. Both Tyler and Reid shared a relived look and headed to the door that would lead them into his room. Smiling down at him they shook their head in amusement and seated themselves on the chairs placed around the bed.

They sat in silence, none of them knowing what to say to make Pogue feel any better, his girlfriend was seriously ill because of something Chase had done, his best friend, his brother had gone to a fight that could have ended up leaving him dead, and he, he had lost one of his most prized possessions, his prized bike.

"Kate's awake, doctors said she's making a full recovery, they don't know ho to explain it" The group turned their gazes to the door to see both Caleb and Sarah standing there looking down at them. Sarah was still in the dress she had gone to the dance in, only now it was covered in dirt, and her hair was thrown back into a loose bun, wet strands of hair flowing around her face. Caleb was stood next to her, his arm tucked around her waist, a cut above his brow, and soot, and dirt across his face. They both looked tired beyond their years, and Caleb's face held a look of pain that they weren't expecting to see from him.

"What happened man" Pogue questioned pushing himself further up on the bed, his eyes wincing in pain slightly, it was nothing compared to what he had felt like when he had first been brought in, and he presumed what ever spell Chase had placed on him had been removed when he had died, just like Kate's

"Its done he's dead" Caleb spoke his voice showing no hint of emotion, it was almost void of anything at all, he sounded like the events hadn't fully hit him yet.

"You sure?" Reid questioned chancing a glance over at the other two sons, he wasn't used to Caleb acting like this, he was the leader, the one that took charge of everything, and for him to be so out of focus, so far away from his normal behavior it was a little of putting.

"Fire department couldn't find a body" Sarah replied for her boyfriend, she lifted her gaze so she was looking up at him and smiled sadly, she wasn't fully aware of what had happened but he had filled her in, taking his hand into hers she gave it a soft reassuring squeeze, silently telling him its going to be ok.

"Fire department?" Pogue questioned his brow furrowed in confusion, he was annoyed that he hadn't been able to go with Caleb and fight at his side, annoyed at Chase for bringing Kate into the situation, and annoyed at himself for falling into his trap and actually going after him in the first place.

"it's a long story" Caleb brushed of his brother, he didn't want to relive it not just yet, he had taken a human life and he really didn't want to have to relive the event over and over again, he needed to get it through his own head, it had been bad enough sharing what had happened with Sarah, he couldn't bring himself to relive it to his brothers just yet, not when there was so much else that out weighed that.

"There's something I need to tell you" Caleb stated lifting his gaze and facing every single brother, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and sighed, he didn't want to admit this to them, as much at it caused him his own pain, he knew they were all going to react the same, they were all close to his father, he was the first one of their father to give into the addiction, and it was only going to be a matter of time before the others did as well.

"I was loosing, even after I ascended" He lowered his gaze, that was one of the most difficult things he had admitted to his brothers, admitting that he wasn't as strong as they all thought he was. He didn't like to admit weakness, not when it was to his brothers, he was their rock.

"So what happened?" Reid questioned, his brow raised, he knew he should have gone with him, they should have left Sarah at the colony house, and have gone to the barn with Caleb, maybe things would have gone different, they would have kicked Chases as that was for sure.

"My father is dead, he willed me his power"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter three next chapter wont be up until the weekend I dont think, ill try but the next chapter is the last one iv got written and I dont want to leave you all hanging for the next update.

Thank you for the support and I hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Tyler walked into his dorm room alone, he had left Reid at the hospital with Pogue and Caleb, he needed to be alone, he couldn't be with them at the moment, everything was just to much. Chase, Caleb's father everything, it was all running around in his head giving him a head ache. Pushing the door shut with the heal of his foot, he walked slowly into the room. It hurt, it physically hurt to think of Caleb's father dying, after his own father had leaving the house for longer and longer, he had turned to the one covenant father that was home all the time, Caleb's dad. He had been his rock, when he had thought he couldn't go to his brothers when he was feeling especially low he had turned to him, he had been the one person he could talk to without thinking he was going to be judged.

Sighing sadly he flopped down onto his bed, his gaze wondering around the room, he bit his lip, before moving onto nibble at his tongue, it was a habit he had picked up when he was a child, he always did it when he was nervous, or anxious, or he was upset, he would always no about it the next day, but at that moment it didn't bother him.

Shaking his head he stood up and headed for the desk, he stared down at it, not really seeing it for a moment, as he tried to get the tears that were threatening to fall to stop. Clenching his fist at his side he bit down hard on his lip, he hissed in pain, scrunching his eyes closed, and took in a two deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Opening his eyes he pulled open the second drawer, rummaging around in it until he found what he was looking for. Staring at the black leather journal in his hand, he felt his body tremble. Grabbing a pen from the desk he walked back over to his bed, seating himself down on the edge, he lifted his gaze looking out through the window and into the darkness.

His journal was the one place that he could really let his feelings out, he poured his entire soul into the leather bound book, things that he hadn't even told the sons. Being a year younger then the group he knew they though they had to protect him, and as much as they had promised him things wouldn't change, when they had found out about his mom their protective nature became even worse. It was why Reid was so protective over him when Aaron started shit, why Caleb thought he had to be the leader of the group and never let him in on anything. His journal had become his safe haven, he kept it hidden in his second drawer, beneath all of his belongings, Reid didn't no it even existed, mostly because Tyler knew he would view it as girly and tease him excessively over it.

Taking of the clasp he opened the journal, his gaze falling to it and taking in the handwriting, from the scruffy writing as a child, to the easy flowing cursive writing he had taken up as he matured. Everything was in here, all his pain, and confusion, his uncertainty and hatred. He had been 16 when Caleb's dad had suggested he go to see a psychiatrist, he had refused, he wasn't crazy, he was just in pain and confusion, but he had finally accepted, and had been grateful. She had gotten him to admit things about himself and his life that he had only thought in his dreams, and on their second session she had suggest him starting a journal for the times he was feeling down, instead of him just bottling them inside. He had thought it was crazy at first, how could writing about your feelings make you feel any better, but after putting pen to paper that first time he had realized it really did help, it was almost as if every feeling that he kept locked within himself literally disappeared, leaving him feel relaxed and at ease, like he no longer had the world on his shoulders.

Pulling the lid of the pen he flipped through the pages of the journal until he reached a blank page, the last time he had even opened it was just after his 16 birthday, when his parents had a huge row. Shaking his head he sighed, he had been doing so much better, life at home had chilled out slightly and things were going great at school, he had hoped he would never have to open the journal again, because it didn't only help him but reminded him of everything he had been trying to forget. Placing the tip of the pen onto the paper he took in a deep breath, he knew this session was going to be the hardest to do, he had lost his parents a long time ago and now his surrogate father had died as well.

"You think Tyler is going to be ok?" Caleb questioned, not lifting his gaze from his lap. Pogue turned his head and raised a brow, he was worried for his friend, he had just received all his powers and was fighting with the seduction, and the loss of his father on top of that. He shook his head, it was almost as if he wasn't admitting to himself that his dad was dead. He was going to have to have a long talk with him when the doctors released him from the hospital.

"Ty's going to be fine man, he's tough man" Caleb nodded his head wringing his hands into the other one, he couldn't keep himself still, the power was just itching to be used, feeding of the pain that he felt at his father's death, and the guilt of taking a human life.

"Its you im worried about" Pogue said softly, his gaze drifting over to Reid who was stood against the wall his arms crossed over his chest, eying the situation in front of him, they were all out of their comfort zone, none of them knowing what they could say to make anything better, and all thinking that it was going to be them in the not so distant future.

"Im fine man" Caleb replied looking up at Pogue. He sighed shaking his head and diverted his gaze, he couldn't do this, it was just to much, taking in a breath he pushed himself away from the chair.

"Ive got to get back to mum" He blustered, pulling his jacket tight to his body, Sarah stood grabbing hold of his hand, it was cold and shaking in her own, her eyes softened immediately as she took in the lost look on his face.

"Ill come with you" Caleb shook his head pulling his hand roughly from her grip. Sarah stepped back shocked, her hand falling limply to her. She looked over her shoulder glancing at Pogue, her eyes furrowed, turning back to Caleb she sighed nodding her head.

"Sarah im sorry I just, gah I just need to do this myself" Caleb deflated looking at the pain on her face. Sarah nodded her head, smiling softly at him, she knew he was going to be in pain, she had lost her father when she was 14 to cancer, she knew how painful it was, but to know he had had died for him, she didn't no how he was dealing.

"Ok just call me" Sarah continued to stand as she watched him walk from the hospital room, she shook her head and felt her way back to her sit, she turned her gaze onto Pogue and sighed.

"I don't know what to do" She said deflated, she was hurt that he wasn't letting her help, and confusion as what to do to help him.

"He just seems so lost" Pogue nodded his head, he was glad Caleb had found someone like Sarah, she was kind, and loving, sticking by him even though being with him had nearly cost her, her life.

"I don't think there's anything you can do, he has to do it himself" Pogue replied, shaking his head, he wouldn't wish what Caleb was going through on any one.

"Do you think he's going to be able to handle it?" Reid questioned pushing himself away from the wall. He could feel the extra power that Caleb was carrying, it was intoxicating even for him, he couldn't imagine what Caleb must have felt.

"I dunno man"


	4. Chapter 4

Family Values

Chapter four

"Pogue's getting out of the hospital tomorrow" Reid announced coming into his dorm room, his eyes taking in the form of his best friend sitting on the bed, his legs crossed under him. Tyler lifted his gaze from his journal, shutting it hurriedly, he nodded his head placing the journal onto the bed.

"That's good, how's Caleb doing?" He questioned tilting his head slightly as he regarded his best friend. He was worried about the eldest covenant member, to lose a father was the worst thing that any one could go through, he knew how it felt and he hadn't technically lost his father, he had just abandoned him.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, pulling of his jacket and lazily throwing it onto his bed, looking around the room he took in a breath, running a hand through his blonde locks. Turning to once again look at his friend he sighed, he knew how Tyler was feeling, because he was feeling it himself, he knew his father was the next to go, he had been using more and more since his mother had left them, it was only a matter of time before he gave into it.

"He left the hospital, he was a wreck man" Tyler nodded his head in understanding, he wished he could say that he understood how he was feeling, but he knew he never could, even if he lost his father or mother, he would still never know how he was feeling.

"Do you think he's going to cope?" Reid questioned, he knew that Caleb was the smart one of the group, the one always complaining about people using for stupid things, or the amount they used, but he knew what grief could do to a person, and he was worried what grief coupled with his new powers would do to him so close after each other.

"You talk to Pogue?" Tyler questioned raising his brow slightly, as much as people believed it was always him and Reid, he never actually spoke to him about things that worried him, without talking to Pogue first, he said it was because he didn't want him worrying about things, when he had is own things to worry about.

"Yea, he didn't know" Tyler nodded his head, he wanted to help his friend he really did but he didn't know what to tell him, none of them had gone through what he was going through, they couldn't help him, all they could do was stand by him, and make sure that they didn't give into the addiction.

"I don't know what to tell you man" Tyler replied honestly shrugging his shoulders, looking up at Reid he shook his head.

Reid nodded his head in understanding, he was supposed to be the first person to give into the addiction, not the smart one, Caleb was the one they all looked up to, they couldn't just give in. Sighing he walked over to his own bed flopping down onto the it and staring up at the ceiling.

"Reid, he will be ok" Reid nodded his head, looking over at Tyler he raised his brow, his gaze fixing onto the black leather book.

"What is that?" He questioned sitting himself onto his elbow, Tyler looked where he was looking and shook his head quickly, picking it up and pulling himself away from the bed.

"Its just my notebook" He said staring down at him, shaking his head he walked over to his drawers and grabbed a hoody.

"I'm heading out" He said giving Reid a look before walking out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Caleb walked up the drive to his home, he had left his car back at the hospital, hoping that the long walk would help clear his mind. It hadn't. He had to stop four times and close his eyes, taking deep, drawn out breaths while he kept the power at bay. He had felt the power crackle in his hands, it had whispered just how good it would just to let go. Shaking his hand he ran a hand through his hair and down over his face, closing his eyes he opened them, looking up at his child hood home.

Biting his lip he walked up the steps that lead to his front door, he didn't know what he was going to expect when he walked through those doors, he was used to his mom drinking because his dad was no longer there, he was used to her talks about the addiction, but he his dad was dead, and he was sure that she had something to do with it. She had wanted to go to the elders, had wanted to involve their fathers, knowing what they would have wanted to do, and now his father was dead.

"Caleb" The door opened revealing his mother, she was staring at him through tear stained cheeks, her massacre leaving tracks down her face. Caleb lifted his gaze, his face softening at the look of pain on his mother's face. Stepping into the warmth of the entrance hall he stepped into her open arms.

He could feel her quiver in his embrace, her tears leaving his shirt wet, her sobs racking her body. He held her tight to his own, his hands clenched into her top, his head resting in the crock of her shoulder, but he didn't cry, how could he, his father had been dead to him long before tonight. Holding his mother tight to his body he maneuvered them both into the sitting room, placing his mom gently into the chair he looked down at her. Her body was curled into a ball, her hear resting onto her arm as she stared unseeing into the fire.

He wasn't used to her being like this, his mom dealt with pain and grief through alcohol, he had been 10 when she had first started he didn't know why, he was to young to understand, to young to understand why his dad looked older then all the other dads, why he was always sick, why they were always arguing about things he didn't understand. And then he had turned 13 and everything made sense, and it had hurt, hurt knowing that his father didn't care enough to stop using, that his mom didn't care enough to stop drinking, hurt that no one saw what it was doing to him, and how much pain he was in because of it all.

"Caleb im so sorry" His mother sobbed, lifting her head from her arm and staring at her son through blurry eyes. Caleb nodded his head, looking down at his mother, he took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to stop the tears that had formed, nodding his head once more, he exhaled, letting out a puff of air.

"Its ok mum, its not your fault" He replied honestly, voice gruff from the sheer will of holding back the emotion that was threatening to cripple him. He knelt down at the side of the chair, his hand reaching out to claim hers. He brought it to his lips, kissing it gently, looking into her eyes, he felt his heart sore with emotion, it was the first time that he had actually seen emotion in her eyes, pure undiluted emotion that wasn't tampered with by alcohol.

"I went to him, because I couldn't loose you." Caleb shook his head, touching the side of her face, his brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"Its ok mum" He said his brow furrowed in his own pain.

"No you need to understand, your father was so far gone, I had lost him a long time ago, but you, you have so much ahead of you, I couldn't let him take you from me as well"

Caleb hissed in a breath, pulling back slightly, he didn't know how to react, how could he? He had always believed that his father had meant more to her then he had. Shaking his head he placed his hand to his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. He had to be strong for her, he had to.

Turning his gaze back to face his mother, he saw that she had rested her head back onto her arm and fallen to sleep, for the first time looking peaceful. Staring at her with love he sighed, swinging back onto his feet he pushed himself from the floor and walked over to the sofa where a blanket was, picking it up he walked back over to his mother and placed the blanket onto her.

Taking one last look at his mom, he smiled and walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him quietly. Leaning against the counter top he stared out of the window, looking up at the stars that littered the night sky. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly through pursed lips, he dug around his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Tyler placed the coffee back onto the counter in front of him, after he had left the dorms he had walked the five miles to town and into the coffee house he always went to, with or without his brothers. Circling his finger around the rim of the coffee cup he closed his eyes, things were so complicated, first Chase, now Caleb's father, and into two months it was going to be Pogue's ascension.

"You want another one?" The female voice questioned. Tyler opened his eyes and stared up at the blonde headed woman in front of him. Smiling up at her he shook his head, she was one of the only females at Spencer, apart from Sarah and Kate, he could actually stand.

"No thanks October" October nodded her head smiling sweetly down at him, picking up the now empty cup in front of him she hesitated for a moment, Tyler raised his brow tilting his head waiting for her question.

"I heard about Pogue im sorry" Tyler smiled nodding his head, bad news sure did spread fast, but when he looked up at her, she wasn't gazing at him with those waiting eyes of all the other females who had questioned him, she wasn't simply prying for information of one of the famous sons of Ipswich, but there was general concern.

He nodded his head and bit the inside of his lip, his gaze wondering over the features of her face for a moment, she was pretty with her little button nose, and plump lips, but it was her honestly and eyes that always draw him to this spot, he tore his gaze away from her and lowered his head.

"He's ok, it isn't as bad as the doctors thought it was" October nodded her head smiling, wiping down the table she smiled again before walking away and serving the next table. Tyler watched as she walked away, and shook his head, biting his lip, he felt his phone vibrate before ringing, raising his brow he pulled it out flipping it open to see who it was.

"Caleb you ok man?" Tyler questioned his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine" The voice was tense, and Tyler could tell he was lying through his teeth. Tyler was going to say something, anything that would make sure that Caleb opened himself up and didn't give and risk to becoming addicted.

"I think im going to need some help" Tyler sighed, closing his eyes and nodded his head thankful he had seen sense and wasn't going to be stubborn.

"I'm on my way"


	5. Chapter 5

Family Values

Chapter 5

Tyler regretted leaving his Hummer back at the dorms, the walk from the coffee shop to Caleb's house was a long one, like all the sons, the families homes were situated on the edge of the town, dense woods making the surrounding areas something straight out of a horror film, especially when the famous Ipswich fog came floating through. The only thing Tyler was grateful for was the fact the sun was shining, and although it was overly warm it made the walk more bearable.

The thought of ringing Reid and getting him to pick him up had crossed his mind, but he had shook his head and continued walking, he needed time to think before he got to Caleb's he had to clear his own head, put his own feelings and emotions at bay, he had learned long ago that the feelings of those around you took away from your own hurt, it made it easier to deal with, but it never lasted, when every one else was gone, those feelings that had been hiding came back, crippling you in that late hours of the day, it made being alone impossible to bare.

He didn't want that for Caleb, no, Tyler knew he would have to get Caleb to face the grief and the power that would be taunting him, if not one day it would all get to much and everything would spill over, a rupture of power and emotion no one could come back from.

The house was unusually quite when he arrived, the heavy oak door shutting with a click behind him, a low fire was burning in the living room and on first inspection he found Caleb's mother sleeping on the chair, her feet and legs curled into her, head lying in the crook of her arm. He lowered his gaze, already turning to move out of the room, he didn't want to intrude, the emotions running through the room made his breath catch in his throat. It was when he turned that he noticed Caleb, leaning against the far wall, his head lowered to his chest, eyes downcast as he gazed down at his mother.

Tyler hesitated, steeling himself for the strength to actually enter a room filled with so much pain, he needed to get out, and he had to get Caleb out there as well, needed to get him somewhere fresh and free, not this place of suffocation.

"I didn't want to leave her" Tyler lifted his head, ice blue gaze locking onto Caleb's form. Caleb had lifted his gaze, chocolate orbs looking over at him. Tyler gave him a small, tense smile, Tyler understood all to well the need to protect those who caused pain in your life.

"How bout we get out of here"Tyler suggested walking further into the room. "You cant help her while, she's asleep" Tyler continued, his voice soft, unwavering. Caleb continued to stand against the wall, Tyler could all but feel the power circulating through him, begging to be used.

"Come on man" Caleb finally looked at him, eyes iridescent with fire, flicking from black to brown and back.

"CALEB!" Tyler's voice was short, clipped, as he eyed Caleb.

Caleb's gaze snapped away from his mothers form, he swallowed closing his eyes, fighting the surge of power that was working through his body, pricking in the deepest crevices of his mind, urging him to use, telling him how good it would be. He shook his head, hands fist'd at his side, nails digging into the palm of his hand, the pain snapping him back to reality.

Brown orbs finally looked back at Tyler, "Let's go" Tyler nodded his head and moved away, turning back towards the door he had entered through. The cold hit them both in the face as they exited the house, neither of them were speaking, both unsure of what to say or do, because really could anything make it better again.

"You got to stop doing this" Caleb stopped, brow knitted as he stared down at his friend, he forced his gaze away running a shaking hand through his hair, he let out a huff, breath escaping him. He stared out over the lake before moving towards it, he remembered when he used to swim through that lake, his dad would take him every night before bed, but only when it was summer, and when it wasn't, he would simply use to make it warmer. Caleb never understood what he was doing, what it would cost him, but now he did, he understood more then anything.

"You have to let it out man" Tyler's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to face him, slowly nodding his head, he knew that, knew that he had to get it out because the emotions would just destroy him like it had his mother.

"I don't know how" Caleb's voice was low and husky, it broke out towards the end, and Tyler knew all to well that the oldest Covenant member was close to breaking point. Tyler couldn't pretend he knew how Caleb was feeling but he understood the lost feeling, the not knowing how to make it go away.

"You gotta talk to someone man, if not us, then write it down, it works for me" Tyler gave his friend a smile, it was small, barely there but it meant a lot to both boys, they were both dealing with different pains, but pain none the less.

"Does it take it away" Caleb questioned, his eyes sparkling with the pain he was trying to keep away. He let out a deep trembling breath eyes closing, fists once again clenched at his side. He was slowly loosing it again and he couldn't do that, he had to stop, keep control, he wasn't going to fall into what his mum always said he would.

Tyler furrowed his brow, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, he eyed Caleb from the corner of his eye and tried to word what he wanted to say, to say how it made you feel once you go everything down on paper.

"It makes you feel free" Caleb turned, letting his hands fall loose at his side, he stared down at the youngest member and nodded his head.

"Lets give this a try then"

It had been a tough couple of hours, Caleb hadn't really said anything to him, they had both simply sat in his room, the TV turned on low, an empty notepad sat in front of him, Tyler's own had been resting on his knee, he had hoped that by writing himself it would make Caleb feel more at ease, help him get something down. Tyler wasn't sure if Caleb had managed to get thoughts down on paper when he had left but he sure hoped he did, because Tyler was honest to god scared of what would happen if he didn't.

"Your usual" Tyler lifted his gaze away from his notebook, blue gaze locking on October, he gave her a small tired smile and draw the coffee into his hands.

"Thanks"He stated reaching into his pocket for his wallet, October held up her hand, shaking her head and giving him her own smile.

"You looked like you could use it, its on the house" Tyler chuckled, he wasn't going to argue with her, normally he would, but he was simply to tired. He closed the notebook in front of him, in that second closing of his thoughts as well.

"Thank its...been a long day" He brought the hot liquid to his lips, savoring the sweet taste, he sighed, giving October a warmer smile. October nodded her head, and lent forward onto the counter in front of her, stray pieces of blond hair falling into her face, she brought her hand up, brushing them behind her ear and she locked her gaze onto his.

She could tel there was something wrong with him, there was just so much pain behind his eyes, something more going on then a simple friend being in an accident, even if the sons were all close. She bit her lip, as she tilted her head, contemplating him for a moment, her hand moving forward to rest on top of his hand.

Tyler dropped his gaze, blue orbs landing on her slender hand, resting on top of his larger one, he furrowed his brow ever so slightly, so slightly he doubted she would even notice, it felt nice, comforting, his thumb moved of his own accord to hook under her thumb.

"You know if you ever need to talk" Tyler lifted his gaze, her soft voice breaking through the turmoil inside his head, October always did have that affect on him.

"Thanks"

The shrill ring of his phone broke both of them from the staring match currently going on, he smiled his apologies as he moved his hand from under hers. October simply nodded her head in understanding, moving away so she could wipe down the counter, her gaze flicking back and fourth, worrying settling in her stomach at the frown on Tyler's face.

"Reid" Tyler questioned down the phone, wondering why Reid could possibly be ringing him. He heard a sigh down the phone, someone telling him to put the phone down, that they weren't allowed.

"Reid if your in the hos" Reid cut him of simply.

"Baby boy we have a problem"


	6. Chapter 6

Family Values.

Sarah pulled her old beat up car to a stop outside the Danvers manor, it was dark, the only light being the moon on the lake to her side. She let out a sigh pushing open the car door and headed towards the front door. She was worried about Caleb, hadn't heard anything from him since he had left the hospital, a shaky hand ran through her hair, there were so many thoughts running through her mind, so many of them telling her to run and not look back, that this wasn't the life that she was meant to lead, but she just couldn't do it, she remembered all to clearly the look of pain on Caleb''s face, what he had done to protect her, she wasn't turning her back on him.

She knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting for someone to come and let her in, but know one did, she bit her lip, contemplating turning around, but again she shook her head and twisted the handle pushing open the door. The last time she had been in the house she had been getting ready for the dance, she should have been happy, but nerves had racked her body, fear for the guy she was slowly falling for despite it only being only a week of knowing him.

"Caleb" She called out, her voice echoing around the foyer.

"Mrs Danvers" She stepped further into the room, her blue gaze sweeping around the room, there was a glow coming from the door to her left and she moved closed, someone had to be here for her to see, surly Caleb was somewhere close.

"Caleb"She called softly again as she pulled the door open, Mrs Danvers was lying on the sofa her feet curled up to her chest, a blanket draped over her body. She was about to turn when an open book caught her gaze.

It was a soft leather binding, blue ink in an elegant scrawl that she reconsigned to be Caleb's, she bit her lip, wanting to put it down, it smelt fresh, leather soft against her hands. She knew that she shouldn't, she wouldn't want someone reading her words, her pain, but Caleb was so closed of from her, this was the only way to even begin to help him.

_Tyler's gone now, he sat with me for an hour while I contemplated writing in this book, he said it would help, I don't know how.... I don't even begin to understand my own pain, or feelings........._

Sarah looked up from the book, feeling guilty for intruding, but she shook the feeling of, moving backwards until she felt the chair behind her knees, dropping down she curled her feet under her, tucked her head onto her hand and let out a breath.

_Mother told me I would turn out just like my father, that I to would give into the temptation, iv never agreed, not until now. I never understood the need to use as I do now, it calls to me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, urging me to let go. Telling me that with the release of the sweet power flowing through my veins that this pain, this immense stabbing in my chest would just go away. I crave that more then anything, crave that this pain could leave me, it huts so much, I cant think, cant see or breath, its everything I am, my entire being. I have to make this pain go away, if I give in only once, just use just a little, help take this pain away, then I'll be ok, ill be able to stop, hold myself up for my mum and my friends, I just have to let loose, just this one, its to much._

"Caleb" Sarah lifted her gaze she hadn't even heard any one else enter the house, her gaze drifted over to his mother for a moment wondering if the new voice had woken her, but she was still fast asleep, the soft breaths coming from her the only indication she was alive.

"Cay" Sarah lowered the book, pushing herself away from the chair, her gaze fell onto the blonde that was entering the house. She gaze him a wary smile, her gaze locked onto him. Reid nodded his head, giving her a smile, his brow raised in silent question.

"Caleb here"He questioned with a raised brow, stepping further into the room, his gaze landing onto Mrs Danvers, he smiled, picking up the half full bottle of scotch at her side, holding it to his chest. Sarah gave him a questioning look but he simply shook his head.

"I don't think so" She stated, she had yet to check up stairs to see if he was up their, asleep in his bed, but from what he had wrote she didn't think he was. Reid nodded eyeing the blonde in front of him, she seemed to be taking everything well, a little to well, he had been expecting her to freak out, but at the most she seemed to be upset.

"Well im gonna check up stairs" Reid turned heading towards the door when the sound of Sarah's voice stopped him, he turned back to face her, brow raised in question.

"I don't think he's up there" She stepped closer to Reid offering him the leather bound journal to him. Reid took it from her, his fingers brushing against hers, he shook his head, dropping his gaze away from her, reminding himself that this was Caleb's girlfriend he had no call to her. He turned hi attention to the writing, his heart rate speeding up as he took in the words.

"We have to find him"His voice betrayed the worry he was feeling, the fear of what Caleb was about to do. He had so much power in his veins, if he let loose the way he was alluding to there would be no turning back, he wouldn't just be able to stop, it would call to him time and time again.

Sarah nodded her head in agreement worrying was eating away at her, if Reid thought there was trouble then surly she had a reason to be scared, she bit her lip and Reid could see the worry in her eyes.

"He's gonna be ok"Sarah nodded her head, but she could see the uncertainty behind his blue gaze, he didn't believe it any more then she did.

"He might have gone to the hospital" Reid nodded his head it was a good bet, Pogue and him had always been close, but if he wasn't there he had no idea where he was.

Pogue turned away from his girlfriend, she was sat in the chair, eyes wide as she looked at him, she wanted to call him a liar to ask him to stop making such stories up, but she couldn't deny it, it was all in there right in front of her.

"Kate" Pogues voice was soft, treading slowly with her, afraid that anything he said would be to much, she held up her hand, shaking her head before she turned her gaze onto him.

"All this time" She whispered, eyes shining with tears and hurt. "Were you ever going to tell me"She questioned with a raised brow.

Pogue let out a breath, patting the bed at his side, he saw the hesitation in her eyes before she slowly stood from the chair walking slowly over to him, settling herself onto the bed at his side, mindful of the fact he was still hurt, she rested against his chest. His hand resting against her head smoothing his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want to bring you into my life, I never thought this would happen" He whispered against the top of her head. "But never think its because I don't love you"

Reid didn't need to enter the hospital room to see that Caleb wasn't there, it was just Kate and Pogue having a tender moment he didn't want to interrupt, he dropped his gaze and backed away from the glass as not to disturb them.

"He's not here is he" Reid turned to Sarah and shook her head.

"I'm gonna call Ty" He pulled out his phone, scrolling down to his number, hit send and lifted it to his ear. Sarah shook her head, lifting her hand to grab it from his ear "Reid no, you cant use them in here"

Reid shook his head, grabbed hold of her hand softly and pulled it down to her side wrapping his arm around her waist and took hold of the other arm so she couldn't do it again. He shook his head a she glared up at him, but her weight rested against his chest, the fight leaving her.

"Baby boy we have a problem"

The cold air hit him full of the face as he walked down the street his collar of his coat puled up around his neck, his mind was working over all the places that Caleb could have gone, but he knew he had to find him and soon.

"Tyler, want a lift" Tyler stopped turning to the car that was pulling to a stop at his side, he eyed October for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to take her up on her offer, if Caleb was using and she saw.

"Yea thanks"He jogged around to the passenger side door pulling it shut behind him, he couldn't feel any surge of power yet, hopefully when he did he would feel it before and get her to drop him of somewhere else.

October turned her head to look at him, corners of her mouth tugged into a smile, he looked absolutely froze, cheeks red from the cold, lips tinged a slight blue, she moved forward cranking up the heat every so slightly, warm air blasting through the vents.

"Where to"She questioned pulling the car back into the road, Tyler glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and smiled, she had let her hair down, and it framed her face, kinked slightly from where it had been in a bobble.

"The dells" She quirked a brow as she took her gaze of the road slightly, she didn't quite understand why he wanted to go to the dells in this weather, but then she didn't pretend to understand the sons of Ipswich.

There was idle chit chat, laughter filing the car, it felt good Tyler thought, to be able to laugh and enjoy someone else's company that wasn't one of his brothers. He had never really spent time with October except when he was at the coffee house, but he had always liked her, thought she was one of those fun carefree woman.

"Want me to wait?" Tyler turned, he hadn't even realized they had stopped, he could see Caleb on top of the cliffs, feet dangling over the edge and he shook his head.

"No, thanks though" October nodded her head as he slid out of the car, she bit her lip and he turned to face her.

"I hope he's ok"She said gesturing towards Caleb, it was obvious there was something wrong, but she didn't understand why.

"Yea me to"


End file.
